Minijupe et talons hauts ou bien
by Myyu
Summary: Lorsque JB perd à la courte paille et qu'il doit aller chercher YooJin, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ...


Suite à un défi (et à une après-midi où je m'ennuyais à un repas de famille x) j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS sur Dream High 2.

J'avais 10 petits à caser mais je crois que l'OS est partit un (petit) peu loin ^^'.

HS (mais j'aime bien parler): Au départ c'était sensé être un JB/YooJin mais bon … si les personnages sont là je pense que c'est plus du shonen ai que du yaoi ^^

Bon je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire comme intro … Le rating et bien c'est un K+, les personnages sont surement OOC (à oui j'ai oublié de prévenir que j'ai toujours pas réussi à finir les Dream High 2 … ni la première saison d'ailleurs -.- ne m'en voulez donc pas si l'histoire n'est pas tellement en rapport avec la _vraie_ histoire).

Cette fois ci c'est bon, je vous le promets x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ballon de basket rebondit lourdement sur le sol après avoir passé le filet du panier.

L'étudiant qui l'avait lancé le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rebondisse à nouveau puis, il se laissa glisser à terre en fermant les yeux et en attirant la balle contre son torse nu. Dans cette position Jin YooJin profitait de la froideur du sol tout en se reposant. La sueur plaquait ses cheveux noirs sur son front et leur donnait un petit aspect brillant. Il aurait pu rester dans cette position durant des heures si la venue d'une personne ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Contrairement à YooJin, JB était tiré par les quatre épingles : ses cheveux blonds avaient un brushing impeccable, ses lunettes de soleil ne présentaient aucune trace de doigts, son pantalon le moulait à la perfection et sa chemise soulignait son torse légèrement musclé. Il n'avait pour bijoux qu'une chaine en guise de collier et qu'une bague dont le motif était masqué par un gobelet de café. Les yeux de JB parcoururent son ainé, s'arrêtant un moment sur les abdos bien dessiné de YooJin avant de revenir sur la figure de ce dernier. Il s'approcha lentement de son rival de toujours avant de tenter de s'emparer de son ballon. Pourtant, celui-ci resta bien ancré entre les doigts du brun, provocant un froncement de sourcils de la part de JB. Son action ne servit qu'à une chose : faire soupirer YooJin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour déclarer :

- « Pour une super idole, tu es tout sauf discret. Même une vieille balancelle rouillée ferait moins de bruit que toi. »

Légèrement vexé par cette phrase, JB se saisit des vêtements qu'il venait apporter au basketteur et les lui lança sur le torse.

- « Dépêche toi de t'habiller, la voiture nous attend. »

- « Veux pas y aller ! »

Le ton entêté de YooJin fit comprendre au chanteur que ça ne serait pas une tâche facile de rhabiller le brun.

- « On ne te demande pas ton avis. C'est TA conférence pour TA carrière ! »

- « Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas le seul à y aller ? »

- « Le directeur a dit que ça te ferait un peu de pub avant tes débuts … »

YooJin fit une petite moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « M'en fiche, j'irais pas ! »

JB souffla bruyamment.

- « Bon dieu, t'es plus buté qu'une nonne … »

YooJin ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard taquin à son cadet.

- « Je suis trop impure pour être nonne, blondinette. »

JB ferma brièvement les yeux, ne voulant pas comprendre les sous entendu de cette phrase.

- « YooJin, s'il te plait .. On doit y aller. »

Le compositeur soupira à nouveau et se redressa. Il eut un petit sourire en tournant le dos à JB et, d'une voix innocente, il lui demanda :

- « Tu peux venir m'aider ? Je ne sais pas comment ça s'enfile. »

Le blond haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

- « C'est une chemise … »

- « J'ai une tête à mettre des chemises ? »

Le ton de YooJin parut trop sincère à JB pour qu'il soit feint. Il le prit donc en pitié et s'approcha de lui. Il prit la chemise entre ses mains et … se sentit désespéré lorsqu'il vit que YooJin s'était allongé de nouveau. Il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et se saisit du bras du brun pour y enfiler une manche. Il se mit ensuite derrière YooJin pour lui soulever le dos, mais ce dernier resta implacablement collé au sol. JB revint donc sur le coté de son rival, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui faire enfiler vêtement. C'était le moment d'inattention qu'attendait YooJin. Il le saisit par les bras et l'installa à califourchon sur lui. Les joues de son cadet se colorèrent de rose alors qu'il débattait faiblement et inutilement, YooJin le maintenant fermement sur lui.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de le lâcher et de lui dire :

- « C'est juste pour t'aider, blondinette. Ne prend pas peur. »

Le visage toujours cramoisi, JB se pencha en avant pour faire passer la chemise sous le dos de son ainé. En effectuant ce geste, il se recula légèrement sur le corps du brun, déplaçant son bassin sur la chute de rein de YooJin.

Celui-ci eut un grand sourire en songeant à inscrire son cadet à un concours de tomate géante mais il le fait rapidement disparaitre lorsque le visage de JB réapparut dans son champ de vision.

Le blond avait réussi à masquer le trouble qui le prenait aux tripes et, c'est avec une expression neutre qu'il se pencha sur le coté pour attraper la cravate, qu'il passa autour du cou de YooJin. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement, détestant les cravates et toutes ces choses qui faisaient 'bien habillé'.

- « Tu me mets une laisse maintenant ? Vous avez peur que je m'enfuis pendant la conférence ? »

Ce fut aux lèvres de JB, cette fois, de s'étirer en un sourire.

- « Que veux-tu … Tu es un chiot plutôt désobéissant après tout. »

Tout en disant cela, JB baissa légèrement la tête afin de nouer le nœud de la cravate de son ainé. Ce dernier en profita pour se redresser. Il passa une main derrière le dos de JB pour l'empêcher de glisser et approcha son visage de celui du chanteur. Celui-ci rougit de nouveau, perdant toute trace de sourire.

- « Fait attention, lui intima YooJin. Les chiots désobéissant aiment dévorer les tomates bien rouges. »

JB déglutit péniblement, ne pouvant définitivement pas passer à coté du double sens de la phrase de son ainé.

Celui-ci partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de lâcher son cadet, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner du compositeur.

Le sourire de YooJin revint sur son visage. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il été le seul à passer un mauvais moment aujourd'hui ?

Il se remit debout et, passant à coté de JB, il lui lança un autre de ses regards taquin.

- « Dépêche-toi, blondinette. La voiture nous attend pour la conférence. »

Le chanteur lui lança un regard noir tout en le maudissant intérieurement.

La prochaine fois, même s'il perdait au jeu de la courte paille contre Nana et Siwoo, il choisira le gage de se balader au lycée en talons hauts et mini-jupe plutôt que d'aller chercher YooJin !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (et que les fautes d'orthographes n'étaient pas trop présentes x) et même si ça ne vous a pas plus, je ne dis pas non contre une petite review … pour me dire ce qu'il y a améliorer :)

Pour ceux que ça interesse (oui c'est beau de rêver x), les mots que je devais caser étaient : abdos, lunette, nonne, cravate, chiot, balancelle, talons, café, voiture et rose.

Suis-je la seule à trouver que ça manque de fanfiction sur JB et YooJin ? (j'aime teeeellement ce pairing ! :D)

Breeef j'arrête de parler et je vous dis merci pour votre lecture ! :D


End file.
